Seizures
by Squiggle.giggle
Summary: Kurt and Jeff are having a sleep over when Jeff suddenly has a seizure, leaving a terrified Kurt to try and handle the situation


**Hey guys! So this is something different to what I usually write but my friend has epilepsy and has seizures and I have been there for most of them. They are quite scary to witness and I just wanted to write something about it. **

**All I have written is based on her seizures and her actions while she has them and I know that many people experience them differently. **

**So here it is!**

* * *

Kurt and Jeff were intensely watching a movie in the countertenor's room. Kurt was dressed in his Satan blue pyjamas while the blonde was sporting a Pokémon theme onesie as he stuffed handful after handful of salty, buttery popcorn into his mouth. The Pair had had a long week at Dalton and wanted to relax without their boyfriends, as much as they loved them Kurt couldn't handle a night of watching the Katy Perry movie while Jeff didn't want to spend his night entertaining Nick's three year old sister and watching some Barbie movie; he would never admit that he knew every word to those movies and secretly liked them. They were watching 'Hairspray' and Jeff had hit his friend many times with the silk pillows for singing along to the songs.

"Seriously I would like to listen to the paid actors sing the songs, even though Amanda Bynes has become another cliché child star," Jeff told with faux sadness. Kurt just rolled his eyes before singing louder. Their playful banter carried on for a few minutes before the blonde became oddly quiet, Kurt thought nothing of it, suspecting that he was just interested in the movie. It wasn't until he saw from the corner of his eye that his friend had gone oddly stiff and slowly started to turn on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked with a nervous laugh, concerned about the faraway look in his eye. Jeff made twitching movements before he started convulsing and rolled off the bed. The countertenor just rolled his eyes again before following his friend and looking over the edge of the queen bed. "Jeff, stop being an idiot," Kurt told, growing scared when he didn't stop shaking. "…Jeff?" the blond began making weird noises which was freaking out the countertenor.

"DAD! CAROLE!" Kurt quickly moved from the bed and tried to hold him down so Jeff wouldn't hurt himself. A scuffle of footsteps sounded up the hardwood stairs before the countertenor saw his dad's panicked face appear.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes darting around rapidly before zoning in on Jeff. Carole entered and gently pushed Kurt away so she could assess him, her nurse instincts kicking in. The countertenor was clutching on to Burt's shirt and didn't know when he started crying.

"I… I don't know! W-we watching a… a movie and he just…. Just," he hiccupped and hid his face in his father's comforting flannel shirt. Suddenly Jeff stopped convulsing and went still before what sounded like snoring echoed through the room.

"Is… is he dead?" Kurt whispered, feeling insulted when Carole chuckled.

"No sweetheart," she replied as she stroked Jeff's hair "Jeff had a seizure, Burt can you ring an ambulance; you can sit with me honey." The countertenor nodded and quietly sat down next to his step mother while his father went out to ring an ambulance. He looked down at his friend who was still unconscious. They sat in silence as they waited. After a few moments passed before the blonde started to grumble, his eyes fluttered against the harsh light, bringing his hand up to rub his eyes and block the bright light.

"Wass goin on?" Jeff mumbled trying to sit up which Carole gently pushed him back down to lie on the ground. "Why you cryin?" he asked when he saw his friend's red eyes and puffy face.

"Jeff honey, you had a seizure. We have called an ambulance and they should be here soon ok," Carole explained slowly and clearly. "Kurt can you get me a tissue." The countertenor didn't question it as he entered the bathroom and returned with the box.

"Ma tongue hurts," Jeff said tiredly, Carole just smiled and took the tissue Kurt had given her.

"I know sweetie, you must have bitten," she explained as she started to wipe the blood trickling down the blonde boy's chin.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I… don't know."

"That's ok," Carole assured.

The ambulance soon arrived and took Jeff off to hospital, Kurt didn't like seeing his friend with an oxygen mask on his face and various cords extruding from his body.

* * *

Kurt had been in the waiting room for half an hour now, waiting for any sign that someone might have information on his friend. He had tried to be strong but he caved and decided to call Blaine who had been there for Kurt ever since. Calling Jeff's boyfriend Nick was a different story though, he tried to explain what had happened before becoming too distraught which Blaine had to take over. Nick had been pacing in front of them since he arrived, frustrated that they wouldn't let him in because he wasn't 'family'. Jeff's family lived in a different part of the country and had sent him to Dalton because of the high educational standards and the boarding facilities, though Jeff believed that it was because they weren't comfortable around him and didn't accept the fact he was gay and had a boyfriend.

"Nick, do you want to sit with us?" Blaine asked quietly, sighing when his friend ignored him and continued to pace in front of them. Twenty minutes later a nurse came out and asked them if they were here for Jeff, Nick jumped up and began asking her a plethora of questions. She explained that he would have to stay in overnight so they could perform various tests and asses him for any change in his condition, also mentioning that he could only have one visitor as to not overwhelm him. Blaine and Kurt silently agreed that they would let the couple be together and see them both tomorrow.

Walking into the room shocked Nick, his boyfriend had an IV in his arm, an oxygen mask and a heart monitor attached to him; he didn't think seizures were that serious. Taking a steading breath, he walked over and gently clutched the blonde's hand.

"Hey,"

"Nick," Jeff breathed out in relief.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, sore I just want to go home," he whined, leaning into his boyfriend's touch when he light stroked his cheek.

"Soon," he promised. Their conversation was cut short when a doctor came in an introduced herself.

"Hello I'm Dr. Karman, now… Jeff," she said as she looked down at her clipboard. "You had a seizure; do you have any known cases of epilepsy in your family history?"

"No."

"Ok, now seizures are brought on for many reasons such as epilepsy, brain tumours-"

"Oh god I'm going to die," Jeff said defeated, the doctor just smiled.

"No all of your brain scans came back normal. Those are the most extreme causes but yours was mostly caused by high fever, stress, lack of sleep and low blood sugar. Now have any of these symptoms affected you recently?" she asked as she uncapped her pen and went to write down his response.

"Well not the fever thing but stress and maybe the lack of sleep? I have been cramming for exams and it has been kind of intense with the amount of homework and study but I usually can handle it."

"Studying is important but it's not worth risking your health. Now I suggest that you study early in the morning or for a few hours after school that way you can get a full nights rest. I also want you to take it easy and get some rest, I'll be back in later to check your vitals and replace your IV, if you have any questions just press the button on the wall and someone will be here to assist you," the doctor told with a warm smile before leaving the room. The blonde fiddled with a loose thread from the standard issue hospital blanket before he murmured. "I'm a freak."

"Jeff you are not a freak, many people have seizures and its nothing to be embarrassed about. Nobody will judge you for it and besides who knows? This might be a one off thing, you just need to take it easy and have regular check-ups." Jeff nodded in response. "Now get some sleep, I'll be right here."

"Stay with me?" Jeff asked hopefully as he lifted up his blanket, inviting his boyfriend in.

"Of course," Nick replied, getting in being mindful of the attached wires. The blonde pressed his face into his boyfriend's chest and closed his eyes against the harsh white light above him. Nick kissed his forehead and closed his own eyes and eventually drifting off to sleep.

Later that night, a nurse smiled at the scene before her, checking him over and seeing everything was fine before leaving. Excited to get back and tell all of the other nurses at the front desk, what a cute couple they made.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it.**

**Follow me on Tumblr at **

**Squigglegiggleme**

**Please review, I reply to them all!**

**Love Squiggle **


End file.
